Movies, TV shows, Internet videos, other videos, etc., are watched by millions of people on a daily basis. Often a viewer of a video sees a particular person, product, object, etc., and would like to learn more about that person/object or purchase something related to the person/object, i.e. a book. The viewer in many cases uses the Internet to search for more information related to the person/object or for products in online stores.
Touch sensitive displays that allow users to select an area of the display screen by simply touching the screen with a finger or pointing tool are readily available on the market. Face/image recognition software is also readily available and can identify an object be examining the pixels extracted and associated with a specific object. However, the linkage of touch sensitive displays and recognition software directly to online stores or websites does not exist.